


8 Simple Rules

by SpecialHell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humour, Lists, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, i honestly don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Clint Barton's Rules for Living with Superheroes





	8 Simple Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know what this is or why it wouldn't leave my brain alone. Enjoy!

** Clint Barton's Rules for Living with Superheroes **

 

**1) Refill the coffee pot.**

Everyone who lives here can hurt you. Don't deprive them of caffeine.

 

**2) No stabbing near the soft furnishings.**

Blood is a bitch to get out of shagpile.

 

**3) Refer to Rule #1**

 

**4) No sex in the common areas.**

You have your own, soundproof, rooms. Nobody wants to see naked super-soldier ass before breakfast.

 

**5) All arguments must be brought to Clint and/or Natasha _BEFORE_ WW3 is declared.**

It’s very likely you’re having 2 different conversations, so run it through the _Clintasha Translator 3000™_ before you start punching.

**6) Refer to Rule #3**

 

**7) No self-sacrificing.**

We ride together. This is not a cheertatorship, it's a cheerocracy.

_P.S. Bring It On is better than Pitch Perfect - Fight Me._

**8) Refer to Rule #6**

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm on Twitter @HellWrites if you want to come see lunacy in progress


End file.
